Sparkling Sitters
by LadyStar10
Summary: When Windblade is incharged with 'babysitting' Chromia & Ironhide's sparkling. She has some trouble with taking care of Steelhide, that is until a certain Seeker & Ruler of Cybertron pops up and offers to help. Ultimately, Windblade finds out a little bit more about Starscream.


_**Note: I do not own Transformers, they belong to IDW/Hasbro. This is a romance story involving Windblade/Starscream and may be a little AU-ish. Some Cybertronian terms I know but not all of them, so don't blame me if some units of time/measurement get mixed up in this. May contain love scenes and sparklings.**_

* * *

Another day passed by Cybertron, as expected to anyone living on the planet. Windblade today's been working with translating commands and request from Metroplex's brain. Other city speakers from Caminus was previously working along with her. However, it was already the afternoon and most had left to prepare for the evening. Windblade, being the head speaker, did not leave with the rest. She had stayed behind to take care of the titan. She found herself alone in the room. Of course, she had Metroplex's brain interacting sometimes but silence was only heard in the room. The city speaker sat in a chair and left into her own thoughts. Recent events have made her personal perspective of life on Cybertron change. Also, the combination of a certain seeker named Starscream being ruler of the planet made it difficult. Still, Windblade had a weird feeling in her spark about him, but does not know what that said feeling was. Hurt, distrust, lack of respect, or something else entirely. Windblade soon came out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming towards the room. She turned to face the entrance to see both Chromia and Ironhide standing there. Chromia carried something in her arm. Windblade couldn't identify what Chromia was holding until the thing moved and made a low cooing noised.

"Windblade, sorry if we may have disrupted you from work." Ironhide said. Windblade walked towards them with a smile on her face.

"Oh no, I was taking a break when you walked in. What is that you guys need?" Windblade asked.

"I and Ironhide had plans for a date night but apparently, our babysitter couldn't make it and we couldn't find anyone else to watch our sparkling." Chromia explained. Windblade approached Chromia and looked down at the sparkling in her arms. The said sparkling looked like a miniature Ironhide but with dark-blue body plating. Windblade recognized the sparkling as Steelhide. Chromia and Ironhide's son and creation. He was only two deca-cycles old (6 weeks). Windblade had been there when Chromia gave life to the sparkling weeks earlier and had prior experience with Steelhide, but she was either in the presence of Ironhide or Chromia. However, being a babysitter at the last minute, especially meaning she was going to be by herself with the sparkling was a game changer.

"You want me to watch Steelhide?" Windblade asked. Chromia and Ironhide nodded.

"Yes, we have his overnight sack with us. Sorry if this is unexpected." Chromia apologized. Windblade didn't show any worry or rejection on her face but was yet afraid what would happen during Steelhide's stay.

"No worry's Mia, You two need some time to yourselves since your son was born." Windblade said, being polite.

"Thanks, Windy; we will be back tomorrow morning." Chromia said. She handed the bundle to Windblade's arms and Ironhide placed the overnight bag on the chair Windblade was sitting on earlier. The two left the room with Windblade giving a wave goodbye. Silence once entered the room, however silence wasn't going to last for a while. Windblade looked at the sleeping sparkling in her arms.

"Well, it's just you and me little one. At least I'm not alone in the room with Metroplex." Windblade softly said to Steelhide. After she said this, the sparkling's eyes opened and blue optics looked up at Windblade.

"Hello, had a nice nap?" Windblade said in response to the young mech's awakening. Steelhide's mouth began to quiver before letting out a wail, realizing he was no longer in his mother's arms. Liquid came out of the sparklings blue optics. Windblade instinctively swayed her arms back and forth to calm Steelhide.

'Shhh, shh, it's okay, it's only your Aunt Windy. Your Carrier and Sire will be back." Windblade said trying to calm the sparkling. Windblade walked towards the overnight sack and began to look for a canister of low grade energon with additives. She found said canister with a drinking nub on it filled with said energon.

"Are you hungry little one?" Windblade said, shaking the bottle in front of Steelhide. The sparkling calmed down, seeing the bottle. Instinctively, his chubby metal arms reached for said canister. Windblade held the canister from its bottom before tipping the drinking nub to the sparkling's mouth. Steelhide latched his hands on the canister and began to drink. Tears stopped flowing from his eyes as he calmed down. Windblade felt relieved. With one hand, Windblade moved the overnight bag of the chair and sat down with Steelhide tucked into her left arm.

"You really are a cutie, especially when you're hungry." Windblade said. Steelhide's eyes looked up at Windblade as he drunk his energon. Windblade placed a digit on the sparkling's stomach making a light touch, causing the sparkling to smile.

"You look like both your mom and dad, but something tells me you'll be a little troublemaker when you get older. Knowing those two." Windblade continued to speak. Steelhide finished his canister of energon. Windblade took the empty bottle away and placed it back in the bag.

"Finished already, let me get a towel first, then I'll pat your back." She said, digging again in the bag. She found said cloth and placed it on her shoulder plate. She lifted the sparkling upright and made sure to rest his head on her shoulder. While now holding his in one arm, she patted Steelhide's back in a calming pattern, not too hard and not to soft. A klik later and the sparkling made a soft burp. Some spit up got on the towel as Windblade expected it would. She lifted the baby from her shoulder and back laying down in her arms.

"Now are you a happy sparkling?" She asked with a beaming smile on her face. However, Steelhide resumed his crying from earlier. Windblade's smile soon went and she looked in the sparkling's plating to see if he needed to be clean.

"Nope, you're spick and span down there." Windblade said. She then shuffled through the bag looking for a toy Steelhide could occupy himself with. She found a small sphere-like toy with bells in them.

"Do you want this?" She handed the toy to Steelhide but he only managed to throw it pass Windblade's helm.

"Alright, maybe there's something else you want to play with." She went back to the bag but found no other toys in there, much to her shock.

"Well, this isn't good." Windblade said. Windblade stood up on her feet, pacing back and forth, while rocking the sparkling.

"I was right about you, you really do take after your parents." Windblade said to Steelhide. Steelhide's cries became even louder. Windblade was now at a dead end with what to do to calm down the sparkling. She didn't realize a certain mech had walked into the room.

"I see you have your hands full, Cityspeaker." The familiar voice of Starscream echoed in the room loud enough for Windblade to hear over the sparkling's wails. She turned to see Starscream in the room, leaning on the wall.

"Oh, Lord Starscream, I didn't notice you were here." Windblade said. Starscream stopped leaning on the wall and approached the overwhelmed speaker.

"I came by to see how you were doing with Metroplex, but I see you're busy with something else." He pointed at the crying sparkling.

"Sorry Starscream, apparently Chromia and Ironhide left me to care for their creation when no one else would watch over him." Windblade explained. Starscream showed a smirk at the city speaker before looking at Steelhide.

"What's his designation?" Starscream asked.

"Steelhide." Windblade replied.

"He seems unhappy." Starscream said.

"I've been trying to calm him down before you got here, it seems feeding him worked for a while but he resumed crying. I checked to see if he didn't soil himself, burped him, and offered him a toy, but nothing seems to work." Windblade explained. Starscream did not seemed annoyed at the small complaint or the sparkling's cries.

"Can I hold him." Starscream said unexpectedly. Windblade looked at him oddly when he said this.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I asked if I can have a turn holding the sparkling." Starscream replied. Windblade somehow nodded in response.

"Just be careful, he's only 2 deca-cycles old." She said, gently handing Steelhide to Starscream. Starscream took the wailing sparkling in his arms and started to sway back and forth before whispering to it.

"Hey, why are you crying little one, do you miss your creators?" Starscream said in a softer voice. The sparkling looked up at Starscream with teary eyes and seemed to calm down. Starscream placed one of his digits to the sparkling's cheek and wiped a tear away.

"It's all right, you're just not use to being away." Windblade couldn't believe what she was witnessing, Starscream holding a sparkling and managing to calm it down. Starscream began to hum a tune from his vocalizer. Steelhide cooed in response while trying to reach Starscream's faceplate. The sparkling soon became tired and curled back its arms. Optics went offline to indicate that Steelhide was falling asleep. Soon, little snores came out of the sparkling's mouth instead of wails. Windblade was stunned.

"How did you…" Windblade became speechless trying to ask how Starscream accomplished holding and taking care of a sparkling.

"Didn't your creators ever sing or a hum a lullaby to you before?" Starscream asked.

"Yes, but I never thought you would know how to calm down a sparkling, let alone know how to hold one." Windblade replied and explained her shock. Starscream only smiled back at her.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Cityspeaker." Starscream replied. Windblade looked at the sleeping Steelhide in Starscream's arms.

"I need to put him to bed. He's going to be staying with me until morning." Windblade said.

"Then I should stay with you until his parent's return." Starscream said. Windblade gave a smile to Starscream in response. She picked up the overnight bag and the toy from earlier.

"My place is actually inside the building, it's just a short walk." She said.

"Just lead the way." Starscream said. Windblade and Starscream walked from Metroplex's chamber to a hallway. Windblade walked towards the door and punched in her keycode. The two walked into her room.

"You can put Steelhide in the middle of my berth." Windblade pointed to berth in the middle of the room. Gently, Starscream placed the resting sparkling on the metal bed. Starscream started to wonder where Windblade would rest, now that a sparkling temporary occupied the berth.

"Where are you going to rest?" Starscream asked.

"I can sleep by Steelhide, I just got to make sure he doesn't fall off or get crushed." Windblade replied. Starscream looked at the sparkling then back at Windblade.

"You sure Windblade, we can use pillows to make a temporary bed on the floor for him." Starscream suggested. Windblade went into her thoughts to think about the suggestion.

"Well, it seems safer than being high up on an adult berth." Starscream added.

"Yeah, but I do not have any extra pillows, only two." Windblade replied. Starscream placed his digits on his own chin and pondered in thought. The sparklings safety is the main priority. It suddenly clicked to him that he has something back at his home that could work.

"Windblade, can you wait right here with the baby. I have to get something that might work." Starscream announced. Windblade nodded in reply. She sat at one side of the bed watching Steelhide. Starscream walked out of the room before exiting the building. He transformed to his alt mode and flew to his tower. It wasn't far from Metroplex but the faster Starscream found what he was getting, the quicker he would return. He arrived at his home and entered through the balcony connected to his room. He transformed backed to his normal state before he could land. His two feet touched the floor and skidded to a stop near his closet, where he would find what he was looking for. Starscream opened the sliding doors of the closet. The closet was a large walk in and very spacious as expected. Inside there was many capes of various colors on hangers and pieces of armor stacked neatly above on a rack. Another rack had various crowns lined up. The only thing out of place was a large box stuffed in the corner of the closet. Knowing what was in there, Starscream lifted the box and exited the closet. He placed the box on his berth and rummaged through it. He lifted a few old toys out of the box, including an 'organic' teddy bear wearing an outfit that made it look like a female seeker. He then found whatever he was he was searching for. At the bottom of the box was a small sparkling crib. The crib was organic but woven like a basket. It was also lined with different organic material that was a light purple. Memories of who was in that crib brought memories to Starscream's processor.

"Oh, my little sister, how I miss you so." Starscream said. He smiled at his accomplishment and his memories. He then looked at the discarded bear on the side of the box before picking it up with his hands. He started to dust off the bear and put it in the basket-like crib. He held the crib and its contents before heading outside of his room from the same entry he came in.

Meanwhile. Windblade was already busy. Steelhide woken up as expected for a sparkling. Windblade had already finished the task of changing and cleaning his lower armor. Steelhide wasn't as crabby as he was earlier but still, he missed his parents. Windblade held him in her arms as she waited for Starscream to get back. Steelhide was already fidgeting, wanting to be in someone else's arms.

"Don't worry Steely, Starscream should be coming back." Windblade told the sparkling. It was still surprising to see the seeker knowing how to handle a baby, and it was more surprising that Steelhide seemed to take an interest in him. As if on cue, Starscream entered carrying a purple lined crib. Windblade optics went wide at the sight of him with such an item. Starscream placed the crib on Windblade's berth.

"I found what we needed, no need to thank me." Starscream said. His voice was strained as if he ran a whole grounders marathon. Windblade looked at the small crib/basket. She couldn't imagine Starscream having one in his possession. Starscream's words from earlier were right. There are things that Windblade didn't know about Starscream.

"Umm, sorry to pry but why do you have a crib among your possessions?" Windblade asked. Starscream looked at her then at Steelhide, who noticed the seeker had returned. The sparkling was trying to use his own arms to reach for Starscream. Instinctively, Starscream took Steelhide from Windblade's arms and began to hold him.

"To answer your question, it actually belongs to my sister." Starscream said. Windblade's eyes widen. She knew that Starscream had two brothers that was part of his trine. Skywarp and Thundercracker, but never heard he had a sister before, that is until now.

"Sister, I didn't know you had another sibling." Windblade said. Starscream looked up at her while letting Steelhide grab onto his index finger.

"Few do, she was born a few years after the war started." Starscream answered. He turned to the crib on the berth and pulled out the teddy bear from earlier.

"Her name was Slipstream; she was a seeker like me & my trine." Starscream said. Windblade looked at the teddy bear that Starscream was letting Steelhide play with.

"When our parents died when Vos was attacked, me being the oldest had to support our family, including raising our baby sister." Starscream continued. Windblade's eyes no longer widen but held some curiosity and sorrow.

"We joined Megatron to make life better for us, especially for our sister. She was a Deci-vorn old when we joined." Windblade started to scoot closer to Starscream and Steelhide to hear the rest of the story.

"It soon turned out to be a mistake, with the way Megatron treated me and the rest of us. It was one of the reasons I tried to over through him many times. We struggled to be the best soldiers and to raise our sibling. When she was finally legal age to be a soldier, she didn't have a choice to decide her destiny. Megatron made her a soldier for the Decepticons just like us. Slipstream became an unexpected member of our trine for a period, we were no longer a trine but a family of seekers. I taught her how to fly and maneuver her way out of trouble. Many teammates nicknamed her the 'mini-Starscream', especially since she inherited my temperament." Starscream began to laugh at this for a short second. He then went silent before speaking again. "One day a mission went wrong and we lost some teammates, I was expected to be blamed by Megatron, but it all changed. He started to blame my sister as an unwanted distraction. Slipstream couldn't escape his wrath. Megatron took her and beat her to almost an empty shell." Starscream's optics began to feel with fluid as he spoke.

"I tried to defend her but he had the team chain me and my trine to a wall as we watch. Slipstream was left on the floor to die after her beating. If it wasn't for Soundwave or Hook's intervention, she would of offline at once. It took a whole Stellar cycle for her to heal. Her wings were torn off from her body by that monster. Her beautiful wings. If you would have seen her fly you would think she was what earthlings would refer to as angels. She inherited our mother's wings. Hook managed to get the wings back to her fame but she was mentally scarred and too afraid to fly for the rest of the war." Starscream then let out a flood of tears and cried. Windblade came close to him and began to hold his free hand and comfort him.

"What happened to her after the war?" Windblade asked the mech besides her.

"After the war, when Megatron was exiled on the Lost Light. We let her stay with a friend of ours on Earth. She began to fly again but still hasn't mentally recovered. There's certain heights she's comfortable flying but so far, she's broken from the inside to fly like she used to." Starscream replied. Starscream held onto Steelhide and the teddy bear close to his chest. Instinctively, Windblade placed her right hand on the back of the seeker's head and motioned for him to rest his forehead on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, especially to Slipstream." Windblade said. Starscream let more tears leak out of his optics.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have joined Megatron in the first place." Starscream let out a wail as he said this. Windblade cradled his helm as a form of comfort. Windblade turned away and looked at Steelhide, who was silent. For a sparkling, he was surprise to see a grown mech cry. Windblade didn't know what else to do. She now had to calm down a sad Starscream. She felt his pain and knew it was a reason he always acted stubborn or mean all the time. This was a side of him no one even knew, only those very close to him. Windblade thought of something to calm and soothe his thoughts. She soon began to sing softly.

"This is me for forever"

"One of the lost ones"

"The one without a name"

"Without an honest heart as compass"

"This is me for forever"

"One without a name"

"These lines the last endeavor"

"To find the missing lifeline"

"Oh, how I wish"

"For soothing rain"

"All I wish is to dream again"

"My loving heart"

"Lost in the dark"

"For hope I'd give my everything"

Starscream stopped crying and looked up at Windblade. She ceased singing.

"What was that?" Starscream abruptly asked.

"A lullaby, well it's not actually a lullaby, just a song I heard the other day." Windblade explained. Starscream's tears dried up and he started to smile at the city speaker.

"Your voice sounds lovely, you should sing more often." Starscream began to speak. Windblade raised a brow.

"Really, but I never sang to anyone before." Windblade replied. Starscream shifted Steelhide to one arm before placing a digit underneath Windblade's chin.

"It seems me and the sparkling here are the first." He suddenly placed a kiss on Windblade's bright red lips. Her optics went wide before they closed to savor the kiss. It wasn't a very passionate kiss but a sweet and loving one. Starscream pulled away before looking down at Steelhide, who was fast asleep.

"We better put this one to bed." Starscream said. He motioned towards the crib and Windblade grabbed it. Starscream carefully placed Steelhide inside. The small teddy bear that belonged to Slipstream clutched in one of the sparkling's hands. Windblade carefully carried the crib to place on the floor not far from her berth and where no one could accidentally step on while Steelhide was snoozing inside. Windblade returned to her spot on her berth where she sat by Starscream. Both looked at the sleeping sparkling.

"For a stubborn sparkling, at least he's a cutie." Windblade said. Starscream held Windblade hand in his own.

"Most are, you just need some experience prior to handling one." Starscream said. Windblade looked at Starscream with a smile.

"Or an extra hand." Windblade replied. Starscream smirked at her response. He placed his arms around her and held her close. Windblade rested her head on the seeker's chest, listening to his pulsing spark. Both watched until they became tired themselves. Starscream decided to stay with Windblade overnight. The city speaker's berth was shared during that time. The two seekers still stayed close together. Starscream held Windblade close, spooning her into his warmth. Dreams flooded their minds as promised from slumber. Dreams of a brighter future, for them, their friends, and sparklings that may enter the world.

* * *

 **Yay, my first fanfic involving these two. If anyone wondering what the song is. It's called Nemo and it's by Nightwish. I've been wanting a do a fanfic involving Transformers for a long time and thought I should start with this one. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes but I tried. Hope you love it.**


End file.
